


Secret Magic Lesson

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Just a test fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Betsy's tired.





	Secret Magic Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really meant to be much. I am just testing my level of comfort in writing Summer Camp Island fics and I thought it wouldn't hurt to post some practice fics.

Rules were important, Betsy believed, just not Susie’s rules. Teaching the campers a little harmless magic wouldn’t hurt anyone, despite what Susie insisted upon. If anyone were to use their magic for bad, it would be Susie herself. Betsy saw absolutely nothing wrong in letting them in on her limited arsenal of spells. So when Hedgehog, as curious as ever, came to her on a quest to know more, Betsy readily obliged.

The lessons were never really planned. Hedgehog was a kid on her own adventures, so making an actual schedule seemed asinine. Whenever Hedgehog, or any other campers for that matter, wanted a lesson or to use something magical or hers, her Betsy’s door was always open. Figuratively. She much preferred it closed when she didn’t actively have company.

In her humble cabin, Betsy read over some sheet music as she waited for her tea to finish on the kettle. Her cello sat in the corner, untouched for about a week as she preoccupied herself other matters She usually kept herself out of the business of the other counselors and campers, so she had time to herself to work on such skills. However, over the past week, it seemed like she was obligated to participate in far more camp issues than she was used to. It seemed that she was the only counselor that could act older than ten for more than five minutes at a time. It left her feeling a lot more drained than she would have liked, so some alone time was exactly what she needed to feel better.

“Knock knock knock,” her almost monotonist door voiced the arrival of a visitor, or possible visitors, at her cabin. Outwardly, Betsy didn’t react much to the knocking aside from a polite urgency in answering the door. Inwardly, she couldn’t help but sigh at the realization that she wouldn’t get to have much time to herself before lights out that night, which was only about an hour away at the time.

“Open.” After she put her sheet music down on her desk, she hastily walked to the door and opened it with her magic. When the door fully opened, her eyes widened ever so slightly as just about every camper on the island stood on the other side. Leading the group was- as always- Oscar and Hedgehog.

“Hey, Betsy,” Oscar greeted with a simple wave of his hand.

“Some of the other campers wanted a magic lesson,” Hedgehog finished. There was a murmur of consensus from the small crowd behind her. Before Betsy could properly react, the kettle went off somewhere within the cabin, drawing the attention of everyone outside.

“Ooh tea! Can we have some?” Someone inquired. Betsy was too overwhelmed to respond as more mumbles from the crowd turned into a dull roar in her ears.

However, she seamlessly kept her composure. With a carefree shrug, she moved aside and motioned into the house.

“Sure.”

There was a chorus of cheers from the children as they flooded into her cabin. Betsy glanced briefly outside to make sure Susie hadn’t overheard the commotion before she closed the door. Between the several bodies that milled around her room, she could see the abandoned pile a sheet music on her desk and shrugged. There was always tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed what little of this there was. I do plan on posting real fics after a couple more practice ones, so stay tuned. Feel free to suggest anything you would like to read, as I am open to suggestions. Constructive criticism is always appreciated; especially now because I am not super comfortable with how this turned out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Please, leave a kudos, comment, and share if you can. Have a good one!


End file.
